Secrets
by Lollipopmuncher
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for almost a year, but when will they tell every one that there dating?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

* * *

Hermione:

I walked past Draco in the hall, he winked at me which was are way of telling each other to meet on the edge of the forbidden forest, at twelve O'clock pm. "Hermione!" called some one to my left, I turned to see Harry and Ron waiting for me. "Hey" I said, as I went up to meet them in the courtyard, " did you see Malfoy wink at you?!" Ron asked with disgust. " Yes I did actually, the nerve of him!" I did a fake shudder to make it sound convincing, but the truth is he always gives me butterfly's when he "asks" me to meet with him. "Harry you've been quiet, What's the matter?" I ask, its not like him to be quiet on these things. "Oh, nothing just thinking about potions class." he said, I knew he was lying. But I shrugged it off, and all was well again.

Draco:

"Come on Hermione" I said to my self. It was near 12 already, finally I see her coming. I greet her with a warm hug, her hair smells like strawberries like it always does. I reluctantly pull back, "what took you so long?' I asked half joking, half serious. Laughing she answered " Peeves kept getting in the way! I laughed with her but I needed to know, "when can we tell every one that were dating?" I asked " then we wont have to seek around all the time!" I asked louder this time. "Keep it down! I don't want to tell any one yet." she says " why not Hermione? to embarrassed to be seen with me in front of your friends Hermione?" I ask angrily. " No! Draco I just don't think we should tell anyone yet." she says with a bit of anger in her voice. "Fine whatever I'm tired, bye." I kiss her good night and then I jog back to the school frustrated and angry.

Hermione:

I walk back to the school thinking about what he Draco said, maybe it is time we tell every one that were dating weave been dating for almost a year now. When I reach my bed I fall to sleep Immediately, not wanting to ponder about tonight's short meeting.

Hermione:

"Hermione! wake up were going to be late!" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, to see that Ginny is the one who disturbed my slumber. " Ginny! I'm up!" I look at the clock, we only have 5 minutes to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Ginny! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I ask annoyed that were going to be late for the most important meal of the day! " Well your the one who usually wakes me up!" Ginny replies just as annoyed as me.

When we finally get to the Great hall were ten minutes late. Every body looks up when we enter which makes me blush. Me and Ginny find a spot near Harry and Ron who look up with surprise on there faces. " Why were you guys late?" Harry and Ron ask, " didn't wake up" I said looking around for some pancakes. " Hermione can I talk to you after breakfast?' Harry asks slowly, " Uh...Sure as long as its quick I can't be late for class." I answer back, digging into my now cold pancakes.

After breakfast Harry drags me of to the side of the crowd as every one pools out of the hall. "What are you hiding Hermione?" he asks quietly looking around for any eavesdroppers. "I'm not hiding anything Harry" I hate lying to my friends, but this must be lied about. "Yes, you are Hermione! Your keeping secrets from us." he says angrily "well I'm not lying Harry!" another lye. He then walks away muttering to himself, I only catch "I will find out".

Draco:

She's so infuriating! I'm tired of keeping are relationship a secret, and I think Potter knows somethings up. Its only a matter of time till Potter finds out, I need to tell Hermione that I think he's on to us. He's been watching me lately and its getting on my nerves.

By the end of the first class's it's lunch time. I spot Hermione look my way I give her a quick wink, damn Potter saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco:

I crawled into bed being sore from quidditch practice, but then the nightmares came.

*_FLASH*_

"No!"

She fell to the floor with a thud.

I woke up drenched in sweat. I forget what I dreamed about but I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach. I check what time it is and it's almost time I go see Hermione. I get dressed and grab my wand in case there's any unwanted surprises. As I'm almost at the way out of the school, I get this feeling that I'm being followed. I look around but I find no one there.

Hermione:

Gosh it's so cold out, and I've been waiting here for only 5 minutes. Finally I see him come down the hill, "hey, look I really need to tell you something." He says with such urgency that I am compelled to listen. "Hermione, I think Harry knows something about us." He says so fast that I could barely hear him. "Draco are you sure? Because I don't want to falsely accuse my friend of something." I look back up at him to plead with my eyes, that I don't want to accuse him of something he didn't do. There's a spark of anger but then it's gone. "No I'm not kidding Hermione! Has he been acting strange lately?" he asks urgently, "Yea he has been acting really strange lately." I reply slowly finally seeing what he's seeing. "What do we do?" I ask looking up into his grey eyes, I can tell he's thinking because there like a stormy grey when he thinks. "I don't know... Try and lead him off" he says flatly. I reach up and kiss him, leaving butterflies in my stomach. I leave him with a startled expression on his face.

Draco:

I was not expecting her to kiss me, it's always the other way around, me kissing her. I run back to the school, it's always so creepy out here at night when you're alone. Once I'm inside safely I make my way up to the Slytherin headquarters. I hear a rustling to my right, and pull out my wand. Carefully I make my way to the headquarters. "Stop, Malfroy!" oh crap a teacher or a ghost has seen me. I turn around slowly and see Potter instead of a teacher or a ghost. "What the hell do you want Potter?" I asked annoyed, partly because he scared the crap out of me and also because it's Potter. "I saw her kiss you, Malfroy" he says menacingly, almost like he was teasing me. I'm at a loss for words, this cannot be happening I knew he was on to us but not this close. "It would be such a shame for her to die… Or worse forget all about you…" Potter says slowly. He's right for her to forget about me that would be worse than her dying. "You wouldn't, you're her friend this isn't you Potter." I reply my voice wavering. The real potter would never do something like that he's got to be someone who's pretending to be him, with a polyjuice potion. I run as fast as I can to the Slytherin headquarters, hearing a faint laugh behind me.

Hermione:

Gosh I am so tired this morning I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't think I can go see Draco tonight, like he wants me to. The class is finally over and I'm just about to turn the hall way when someone grabs me, and pulls me into an empty class room. I turn around to see who my surprise kidnaper is, it's only Draco. "God you scared me! Don't do that to me!" I whisper to him angrily. "Well sorry but I really need to talk to you Hermione, and it can't wait till tonight!" he says all most like he was worried. "Well what is it then?" I ask impatiently wanting to get to class. "Well I know this is going to sound crazy-""that's what you said when you told me you loved me" I say out loud, not really meaning to, which makes me blush like crazy. "Yea, but not the point right now Hermione! I don't think Harry is Harry…" "What are you talking about?" I ask in unison. "Well I think "Harry" is just someone using a polyjuice potion to fake being Potter!" he whispers quickly looking around all though I'm not sure why, were the only ones in the room. "Oh, are you sure? Because that seems a little far-fetched Draco…" I say hoping he's wrong and that the Harry that is here now is the real Harry. Then again he is acting really weird. "It's just that I want you safe Hermione…" he says sadly like he knows something. He bends down and grabs my waste and kiss's me sweetly, he reluctantly draws back and says "you know I'll always love you Hermione." He says sadly, and that's what puts me on the edge.

Draco:

I left quickly to go to the bathroom, I go in and look in the mirror. God I am so stupid I should have seen this coming, he didn't just say that, he meant it whoever he is. He's going to take the only thing I care about and destroy it. Nothing will be able to fix it, she's ether going to lose her memory of me and her. Or she's going to die. Ether one I cannot live with. I open my eyes to find that I'm crying, and I let my tears shed because I know it's going to happen and I don't know if I'll be there to stop it. I'll once again become nothing. Hermione is the reason I'm still whole, she's the reason I'm still here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione:**

Draco knows more then what he's telling me. It bugs me because now I always feel something around my neck, it's like a pair of hands just lightly running it's fingers around my neck ready to do something, but I just don't know what yet.

Harry has been acting normal, but he's slightly out of it. "Ron that's not right the-"Harry comes running out of a class room with Draco running after him with his wand out yelling "DON'T YOU DARE TUCH HER, POTTER!" I run after them, even though my instincts tell me to run the other way, but I ignore them. Ron follows me, along with ten other students. They finally stop but they've got their wands pointed at each other just like when it was dueling club. Harry screams a spell out, which I don't recognize, but it wasn't directed at Draco but at me. I don't have any time to move before it finds its mark, I suddenly find myself at the end of Harry's wand, at the end of Harry's mercy.

I hear Draco scream no, I look at him, he looks at me his face riddled with desperation, only for a quick second then returns to its natural calm and confident features. He can't hit Harry without hitting me. He can't win, Harry now calls the shots and I am the one that will take the blow. "Harry let me go." I say looking at Draco who always looks calm, but I on the other hand am crying. "No, not until Draco tells everybody what you two have been up to!" Harry yells angrily. Before Draco says anything I say "Really, Harry? This is all you wanted us to do?" I ask. "Don't you see Hermione?! I LOVE YOU! I always have! But Draco got in the way of that now didn't he!?" Harry screams, deafening me. I can't answer I'm too shocked, this was not a person pretending to be Harry this is Harry stretched to the max. After I've momentarily gotten over my shock I say "I can't love you Harry." "And why is that Hermione! Go on tell everyone!" Harry yells not just at me, but at Draco who has stopped crying and is now getting ready to speak "Because…because I love Draco." I say barely above a whisper. "What about you Draco, do you love her back?! Harry says still angry, but sad this time. "Yes I do" he says more proud then angry. But then I hear Harry mumble something, and all of a sudden there's this intense burning inside my head. I finally know what that feeling around my neck,

It's death.

**Draco: **

So much blood, too much blood, she's dying right in front of me. I remember this spell Harry used it on me before. By now Professors have come and disarmed Potter to go see the head master. I try covering up were I think she is bleeding but every time I try to cover up one spot another appears. Madame Pomfrey is here casting spells, which aren't working fast enough. Hermione try's to say something, but when she does it only cause's her to spit up more blood. She's in so much pain, and I wish I could take it all away from her, but I can't.

**2:00am **

She looks so much better without all the blood, she looks so beautiful, it match's her personality perfectly. She's not perfect, but then again whoever is? I'm sure as hell not. Maybe that's why I love her so much. I'm tired but I don't want to leave in case she wakes up. Since she's not dead… she must not remember me… oh crap. I didn't hear him say any other spells… maybe he forgot, which is very unlikely. I reach up for her hand, but it yanks away from me. I look up to see that she is awake, her brown eyes look startled. "Hermione do you remember me?" I ask quietly, if she say's "no" then it's all over. The trust that I worked so hard to build is gone.

"Of course I do" "Oh my gosh you do! I was so scared I thought you were going to die on me Hermione!" I say to Hermione. "Why the hell would you be scared of me dying last time I checked you could care less if I died, or not!" Hermione says like I'm a freak. God no, no, no this can't be happening. She doesn't love me anymore. "What's the last thing you remember?" I ask looking at my knees. "Well Harry went bloody crazy, said he loved me, and then we said that we both hated each other, then he tried to kill me." "Anyways why would you care?" she reply's nastily. "Oh no reason… I'm going to go now… Bye." I leave quietly "Draco!" I turn on my heel, false hope wells up in my chest "you forgot your sweater." She says and all hope is gone.

In the hall, Ron was waiting by the door. "Not… not now Weasley" I say stuttering, I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm and says "Hold on Malfroy… let me talk." "Fine!" I snap back unsure why I'm so angry at him. "You love her?" Ron asks "well if you were watching back there before you would know the answer, but yes I do Weasley so why would you care so much?" "Well she's my friend for starters" "Ya and she was my girlfriend!" I yell back. "What do you mean "was" she's not dead, is she?!" he asks with concern, but I no longer care. "No she's not dead, but she doesn't remember me like she did. She hates me, she doesn't see me like she did…" that's when it snapped, saying it out loud made it all real. "Don't say anything to Hermione" I tell Weasley, before I left.

**Hermione:**

Harry and now Draco have gone crazy, this day just keeps on getting better, and better. "I wonder what that was all about" I say to Ron, "I don't know Hermione, There both bat-rap-crazy." I laugh "bat-rap-crazy?!" I say laughing because it is so stupid. "Sorry, George keeps saying it."

After a bit of visitors, Madame Pomfrey shoos them all away, and makes sure that I'm all right, which I assure her that I am perfectly fine. She evaluates me and deems me fit to go back to the Gryffindor tower, and get back to school work.

I come back to lots of hugs, and questions. Ginny and Ron soon wave them off, and talk to me about what I've missed in class. Ron leaves for bed not too soon after leaving me with Ginny. "Some one likes you!" Ginny playfully sings quietly, 'what?! Who?" I ask excitedly. "Can't tell you!" Ginny teases back. "That's no fair! Come on give me a clue!" I whisper back, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone I said anything" I agree waiting for my clue eagerly. "Ok, well he is not from Gryffindor!" Ginny says excitedly. Huh this makes finding it out a whole lot harder.

**Draco:**

I wake up, and go to the bathroom to get ready for the horrible day ahead. In the mirror I see that I have dry tears on my face, but weirdly enough I don't remember crying last night. I wipe them off just in case there is any more early risers this morning. After I brushed my teeth I noticed that I had a shadow on my face, it didn't look all that bad so I kept it, and went to go get an early breakfast. I stayed at the hall till everybody came down for breakfast. When the mail arrived, I got a package. The excitement of getting a package quickly ended, as I realized what was inside. I quickly hid the small paper wrapped box under my leg before anybody could see. After the announcements I headed back to the tower to collect my things for class, I got some stares, but I ignored them. Ginny comes up, and yanks me into an empty class room.

She looked at me as if I was a lost puppy. "Don't look at me like that. What do you want anyways?" I ask soberly. "You're a mess without her aren't you?" she asks mockingly. "Get to the point Weasley" I say looking at the rain beating down on the side of the window. "I have a plan to get Hermione to like you again. You need to gain her trust SLOWLY. Just do little things at first, but then start to do bigger gestures." She says looking at the rain too. "Yea, I hate admit it Weasley, but you're on to something" I say considering it.

And yea I will do that, only because I love Hermione.


End file.
